Dwemer
.]] The (also referred to as the "Deep-Elves",Dwemer Inquiries Vol I: Their Architecture and Civilization — Thelwe Ghelein, Scholar "Deep Folk",36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 5 — Vivec "Deep Ones", The Annotated Anuad or the "People of the Deep") were an ancient, "Lost Race"Dwarves, v2 — Calcelmo, Scholar of Markarth of Mer who were remnants of the early Aldmer,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Morrowind — Imperial Geographic Society and lived primarily in the region of Dwemereth. Mer used the term "Dwemer", whose meaning was roughly translated to "people of the deep".Dwarves, v1 — Calcelmo, Scholar of Markarth The term also connoted to "deep-delving," "profound," and "close-counseled".Hasphat Antabolis' dialogue in Ales Julalanie's dialogue in However, they were commonly referred as "Dwarves" by Men. The Dwemer were an advanced race and civilization, and were far ahead of other races and civilizations in terms of government, society, technology, architecture, stonework and city-planning. They were well known for their revolutionary developments and achievements in technology, engineering, crafting methods, metalwork, stonework, architecture and city-planning, science, mathematics and magic, as well as their skills in engineering, crafting, metalwork, stonework, city-planning and the academic arts. Appearance The Dwemer race themselves were a reclusive, independent race, being well known for their technological prowess and the advancement in technology, and the dedication towards the professions and principles of alchemy,Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part V: Song of the Alchemists — Marobar Sul arcane magic,Kagrenac's Tools — Gilvas Barelo science, stonework, architecture and city planning, technology, metalwork, and crafting and engineering.Dwemer Inquiries Vol II: Their Architecture and Civilization — Thelwe Ghelein, ScholarCalcelmo's dialogue in There was a general misconception about the presentation of the Dwemer themselves, derived from fictitious novels which paint them to be familiar, friendly, and comfortable characters.Collected Essays on Dwemer History and Culture - Chapter 1: — Marobar Sul and the Trivialization of the Dwemer in Popular Culture — Hasphat Antabolis This differed from reality however, as they have actually been described to be cruel, fearsome and unfathomable.Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part I: The Ransom of Zarek — Marobar SulKarliah's dialogue in Despite this, Dwemer have also been viewed as a careful, intelligent, industrious, and highly advanced culture,Dwarves, v3 — Calcelmo, Scholar of Markarthand legends have told of their heroic tales of honour and glory. The Dwemer were sometimes regarded as a highly intelligent race, as Septimus Signus once stated that he "is clever among men, but he is but an idiot child compared to the dullest of the Dwemer." As a race, the Dwemer were a people who lived almost exclusively underground. Essays, stories, legends and tales have generally told of the Dwemer race's appearance and personality as a race itself, but not as individuals. In appearance, the Dwemer were believed to be about the same size as a typical human or elf, however occasionally described to be the size of large children with beards.Herbane's Bestiary: Automatons — Herbane Other supporting evidence include that of visual sculptures and Dwarven Spectres that roam the halls within their ruined dwellings, which indicates that the Dwemer preferred heavy metal armors and robes, most of which is made out of either armored shells of ancient mechanical men or mismatched pieces from various devices.The Ruins of Kemel-Ze — Rolard Nordssen As the Dwemer were a race of Mer, their blood was closely related to the blood of the other Mer races. In the Fourth Era, when the Last Dragonborn helped Septimum Signus in a quest to open a Dwemer lockbox, Septimus Signus revealed that the blood of five Mer races could be collected and mixed by using an Essence Extractor to open the lockbox.Septimus Signus's Dialogue in Similarly to the members of the Psijic Order, the Dwemer race also possessed the ability known as "The Calling", to telepathically communicate with each other.The Doors of Oblivion — Seif-ij HidjaAncient Tales of the Dwemer, Part VI: Chimarvamidium — Marobar Sul History Little was known of the history of the Dwemer and the early history and origins of their civilization, and most of their history was mostly a record of their conflicts with other races and each other. As such, their timeline was imprecise for many of these events. The history that was recorded dates the beginning history of the Dwemer all the way back to the Merethic Era, although it could be said that the earliest known history and origins of the Dwemer was when the Aedra created Mundus, the mortal realm, and with it, all of the mortal races. Dawn Era During the Dawn Era, Lorkhan convinced some of the Et'Ada to create a mortal realm, which would be called Mundus. As Mundus was forming, it was revealed that many of the Et'Ada would be forced to give up much of their power. Due to this, the Et'Ada met at the Adamantine Tower during an event known as the Convention, and ultimately decided that Lorkhan had to be punished for his trickery. Lorkhan was eventually punished, and with the creation of Mundus, some of the Et'Ada went to Nirn to live there. Magnus tore a hole into Aetherius, which became Nirn's sun. Many other Et'Ada followed and became the Magna Ge, as they tore smaller holes into Aetherius, which became the stars. Varieties of Faith in the Empire The Monomyth Before the Ages of Man The Aedra who walked on Mundus, specifically Nirn, created the Ehlnofey, and then the Ehlnofey of Tamriel became the Mer, and many different races of Mer came about. The Dwemer were one of the descendants of the Ehlnofey. At some time after their creation, the Tonal Architects started to research the divine powers of the Ehlnofey, or the Earth Bones. The Dwemer were beginning a plan of trying to re-create a power of the Gods, specifically the divine power of immortality. Most of the Dwemer people wished to ascend to the same level of divine power that the Gods had, including the capability of being immortal.Final Report to Trebonius First Era Aetherium Wars Sometime after 1E 221, the Dwemer discovered a new raw mineral while mining in FahlZhardum Din, more commonly known as Blackreach. They named this new mineral Aetherium.The Aetherium Wars Katria's Journal — Katria An alliance was formed between Blackreach, Arkngthamz, Raldbthar, Mzulft and Bthar-zel, now known as Deep Folk Crossing. The roles of this project were spread out between the cities; Arkngthamz served as the main command center and the primary research facility, while Raldbthar, which was the primary source of Aetherium, was given the role of dealing with mining operations. Mzulft was used as a storage site, but it is unknown what role Bthar-zel was assigned. The Aetherium Forge was constructed deep beneath the city of Bthalft, where the Aetherial artifacts would be constructed under precisely controlled conditions. In a short amount of time, the four city-states that were a part of the project, eventually attempted to take control of the forge themselves, which evidently resulted in a civil war erupting at the core of the Dwemer empire: the Aetherium Wars. Decades passed as the war raged throughout Skyrim, and soon, the war had begun to weaken the Dwemer city-states in Skyrim and crumbled the Dwemer empire. Eventually, High King Gellir of Skyrim decided that it was time to crush the weakened Dwemer city-states and led his armies across Skyrim in a campaign of rapid dominance. He and his armies spread across Skyrim, conquering the land and taking over many Dwemer cities in merely three years. However, the Dwemer empire in Skyrim eventually recovered a century later, around 1E 324, and would eventually reclaim and reunite most of their cities and territory of which they had previously lost due to the war. The project itself was assumed to have been abandoned and discontinued, as the risks were far too great, and there was no evidence to support otherwise. War of the Crag During the War of the Crag within the early First Era, the remaining Snow Elves were forced into hiding, while many took refuge alongside the Dwemer.The Falmer: A Study — Ursa Uthrax''Journal of Mirtil Angoth'' — Mirtil Angoth, translated by Calcelmo The Snow Elves were being destroyed by the Atmorans, who launched a war against them after the Night of Tears. The Battle of the Moesring was the turning point for the Nords during that war, who began to achieve more victories against the Snow Elves. Some of the Snow Elves who remained went to the Dwemer for help. The Dwemer agreed to their request, and in exchange the Snow Elves agreed into being given a toxic fungus which evidently blinded them.Knight-Paladin Gelebor's dialogue in Eventually the Dwemer betrayed them and enslaved the Snow Elves, indirectly resulting them to devolve into the Falmer many decades later. However at some point, the Falmer would rise up against the Dwemer in revolt, thus resulting in the "War of the Crag". The war ended when the entire Dwemer race mysteriously vanished from existence. Founding of the First Council and the Skyrim Conquests There was constant feuding and conflict between the Chimer and Dwemer, which was mostly over religion, magics and enchantments practiced and other cultural differences. This continued on until the creation of the First Council in 1E 416. The First Council was the "first pan-Dunmer governing body," and was created when the Dwemer and Chimer united to expel the Nords from Morrowind. However, the Rourken Clan refused to make peace with the Chimer, and their patriarch instead threw his ceremonial warhammer, Volendrung, across Tamriel, proclaiming that his clan would settle where it landed. Over time, they settled in modern-day Hammerfell, also home to the Redguards.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell — Imperial Geographic Society When the Rourken Clan marched to modern-day Hammerfell, they encountered a powerful mage known as Shalidor. The Rourken Clan and Shalidor fought against each other, which would come be known as the Battle of Rourken-Shalidor. King Rourken was said to have used his shield known as Spellbreaker during the battle.Tamrielic Lore — Yagrum Bagarn The First Council was hugely successful, with both civilizations benefiting from the alliance. With the combined military forces of both the Chimer and the Dwemer, they successfully removed the Nords from Morrowind. The Chimer and Dwemer forces annihilated the Nordic forces, and left them "humbled" as they left Morrowind. The Seven Thousand Steps Etchings War of the First Council (Book) War of the First Council At an unknown time, Dwemer miners discovered a powerful artifact deep beneath Red Mountain. Kagrenac, Chief Tonal Architect and High Priest of the Dwemer, identified the artifact as the Heart of Lorkhan. Kagrenac forged three artifacts that would allow him and the Tonal Architects to tap into the Heart of the Lorkhan and use it to power the Numidium, a massive artificial god. These three artifacts included Keening, Sunder and Wraithguard. News of the Dwemer plan reached the Chimer Great Houses of Morrowind. The leaders of the Great Houses were baffled, and called for war against the Dwemer. Nerevar rallied the Great Houses, and prepared their armies for war, and very soon, the War of the First Council erupted. The First Council collapsed, so the alliance between the Chimer and the Dwemer shut down. The war was started in 1E 668. Battle of Red Mountain Probably the defining aspect of the Dwemer was their use of the Heart of Lorkhan. According to legend, after Lorkhan tricked or convinced the Aedra to create the mortal realm, they tore out his divine heart and threw it down to Nirn, to be hidden forever. Meanwhile, tensions began to flare between the Chimer and Dwemer once again. When Kagrenac—the Chief Tonal Architect of the Dwemer—prompted the discovery of a mythological artifact known as the Heart of Lorkhan by the Dwemer, deep in the mountains' bowels. When the Chimer discovered this, they believed that the Dwemer were mocking and disgracing their cultural beliefs, and as a result, a second Battle of Red Mountain erupted in 1E 700. Kagrenac devised a set of tools: Sunder, Keening, and Wraithguard, to manipulate the Heart to instill divinity to his people, in order to make them immortal, but the spell backfired and caused all known Dwemer to vanish, similarly in the form of a Dragon Break, leading to their mysterious disappearance.The Battle of Red Mountain — VivecNerevar at Red Mountain — Alandro Sul Aftermath Since 1E 700, no word had been heard of the Dwemer, with the notable exception of Yagrum Bagarn, who resided in the Corprusarium of Tel Fyr. Apparently, he was absent from the Mortal Plane at the time of the disappearance, visiting an Outer Realm, an alternate dimension. His three thousand years of exploration and five hundred years of investigation have yielded no leads on the presence of his people on Mundus or any other plane of existence currently known.Events of Fourth Era , deep within the Arkngthamz ruins]] In 4E 201, Arniel Gane—a mage of the College of Winterhold—attempted to reenact a scenario of Kagrenac's workings on the Heart of Lorkhan by using Keening on a warped soul gem. As he was using Keening on the warped soul gem, he disappeared instantly; which strengthens the theory that the Dwemer race disappeared instantly, although many scholars disapprove of this theory altogether.Events of Arniel's Endeavor Sometime during the Fourth Era, Taron Dreth published a book called The Aetherium Wars. He was searching for the famed, legendary Aetherium Forge, and he stole his former teachers' research and published it under his own name. Katria took her remaining research and went to Arkngthamz, but was killed when an earthquake destroyed the ruin. Katria's dialogue in Though she was gone, her ghost remained, and it was possible that she met the Last Dragonborn when they came to Arkngthamz, in which they were able to find the four Aetherium Shards and the Aetherium Forge deep within the Ruins of Bthalft, unlocking the mystery of the Aetherium Forge itself.Events of Lost to the Ages Many expeditions have been made to many Dwemer Ruins in Tamriel. During the Fourth Era, The Synod made an expedition to Mzulft in Skyrim, where they researched and studied Dwemer technology to consolidate their power in order to use it as an element of political clout in the Imperial Empire. Events of Revealing the UnseenAn expedition was made to Avanchnzel by four adventurers: Watches-The-Roots, Drennen, Breya and From-Deepest-Fathoms. They were attempting to steal the Lexicon from Avanchnzel. Events of Unfathomable Depths During the Fourth Era, an expedition group which was composed of Sulla Trebatius, the expedition leader, and Umana, Endrast, Valie, Yag gra-Gortwog, J'darr and J'zhar, went on an expedition to Alftand. Expedition Manifest - Sulla Trebatius When the group arrived at Alftand, they set up a small camp outside and a catwalk that lead into the glacier. At some point, a storm came in and the group was forced to head inside the glacier and into the ruined Dwemer city. The group was trapped inside the city, and had to wait out the storm for as long as they could.Sulla's Journal Umana's Journal At some point, some of the team members were taken captive by the Falmer when they were asleep; those members included Valie, Endrast and Yag gra-Gortwog. Valie was taken to the torture room, while Endrast and Yag were taken into prison cells. Valie was killed during the Falmer's torture process, but Endrast and Yagak were able to escape using lock-picks, and after they escaped, the Falmer caught notice of their escape, and as Yagak was fighting off the Falmer, who bought time for Endrast, who escaped as he attempted to flee. Both were killed during their escape.Endrast's Journal Society The Dwemer were a free-thinking and reclusive Elven clan who lived in Tamriel; mostly in Morrowind during the Merethic Era and the First Era. The Dwemer, in general, were a very advanced and powerful civilization. Dwemer society did not force the use of technology over magic, but the general view of their society was that magic was unimportant and pointless, so much so, that most people were not of the Dwemer civilization believed they were "mockers and profaners of the divine."The Seven Curses — Gilvas Barelo Though opinionated, it could be said that the Dwemer were both a naturally evil race yet also a noble and honorable one, as according to many First Era scholars, the Dwemer were feared by the Dunmer, Nords, Redguards and perhaps even by the gods themselves.The Imperial Library: The Definitive Guide to Dwemer On the other hand, the Dwemer people were a very noble and honorable race. Legends tell of their heroic tales of honor and glory. When imagining and studying the society that the Dwemer had when their primary ideologies revolved around the pursuits of logic, science and study, it seems likely that the people of Dwemer society who studied and reasoned, would be promoted to the highest, most respected and most prestigious of positions in society. The position that a person in Dwemer society who studied and reasoned could have reached that probably would have equalled "clergy in a more mystically-inclined culture." This idea is supported by a fragment of Dwemeris text recovered and translated by Dwemer scholar Thenwe Ghelein, from a Dwemer colony—Irkngthand—who believes it to be associated with the Rourken Clan. Some scholars interpret those words as evidence to support that the Dwemer may have worshiped Mundus, but some scholars hypothesize that those two Dwemeris quotes are related to societial and civic matters. There were several known ranks in Dwemer society. These ranks included the High Priest, General, Lord, Councilor and Protector.Chronicles of Nchuleft — an anonymous Altmer One other known rank that was notable in the society of the Dwemer civilization was the Tonal Architect, or Magecrafter. A Tonal Architect specialized in magic technologies and devices, and were usually attributed to crafters and mage-engineers. One variant of the rank of Tonal Architect was the Chief Tonal Architect; a person who held this position led the Tonal Architect group in their studies and development of magic technologies of the Dwemer civilization. Architecture The Dwemer empire existed throughout several parts of Tamriel; their cities were found throughout Morrowind, High Rock, Hammerfell and Skyrim.November 8, 2012. The Elder Scrolls Online An Introduction to The Elder Scrolls Online It was theorized that the Dwemer prominently lived in the Vvardenfell region of Morrowind,, though it was also theorized that the Dwemer capital was Blackreach.The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide Their cities were commonly referred to as strongholds,The War of the First Council — Agrippa Fundilius as well as Freehold colonies, and also city-states. Dwemer cities were vast and expansive, containing living spacesStaubin's Diary'' — Staubin, dwellings, study rooms, areas for scientific, academic, engineering, and arcane study,, animunculories and animuncultories (areas for the production of Automatons), workshops, pumping stations and pump-houses and boileries. Other sections included aedromes and sky-domes (which contained Oculories), debate halls, war quarters, cathedrals, marketplaces, treasuries, armories, storage areas, storerooms and gatehouses. These areas were interconnected with great halls and long passageways running throughout the Dwemer's underground cities. Some sections of Dwemer cities were sectioned and named for a specific role. The Arcanex was a section of a city used for arcane study, and observational studies have shown that the Arcanex in Bthardamz contains a surprising collection of soul-gems, alchemical concoctions and magical text. This evidence supports a possible theory that Dwemer scientists and engineers may have also invested some of their time in magical study. The Animonculory section of a city was the section used for the role of industrial production, and producing Automatons. Although Nchardak did not contain an Animunculory, one of the city's main roles was to act as a major military production center, capable of constructing a single Animunculi within a day.Neloth's dialogue in Orrery were elaborate, massive constructs designed for astronomical observation and study.Events of The Dwemer were extremely great miners and predominant in that art, and excavated deep beneath the surface and deep into the mountains to build their cities. Most of their cities were located underground, with the one exception being part of Markarth. Markarth was a major city and the capital city of The Reach after the Dwemer disappeared, when people started to settle the city. When the Dwemer still existed on Tamriel, the city was known as Nchuand-Zel. Part of the city was in open air and jutted out from the crag in the mountain which the city was built upon. Understone Keep was located towards the far end of the city near the mountainside, and within Understone Keep was where the government of the Reach resided. The city reached even deeper into and under the mountains, but nobody who came to settle Markarth after the Dwemer disappeared went to settle this section of the city. By the Fourth Era, Markarth was now the capital city of The Reach, and Nchuand-zel, the underground section of the city, was still unsettled and with Animunculi and Falmer still around. The City of Stone: A Sellsword's Guide to Markarth - Amanda Alleia Dialogue with Kibell Since the Dwemer had a significant mastery over metalwork, construction of massive machines and interest in the sciences, notably astronomy, the Orrery were trademark developments of the Dwemer in their metalwork and scientific studies. One notable Orrery was located in Stros M'kai, constructed by the Rourken Clan sometime during 1E 420. The Oculory was a massive construct located in Mzulft and inside the Tower of Mzark in Blackreach. The Oculory in Mzulft was designed and built to collect starlight, then transmute it and split it. If and when calibrated correctly with a Focusing Crystal, it can then be used to project this energy into a map of Tamriel, and can then harness the energies to reveal locations of great sources of magical power. The Focusing Crystal was yet another device created by the Dwemer to power the Oculory.Paratus Decimius' dialogue in The Oculory located in the Tower of Mzark, however, was designed and built to store artifacts of great importance, notably an Elder Scroll.Events during Elder Knowledge Oculories were housed in aedromes, or sky-domes. According to Paratus Decimius, the Orrery at the Arcane University was the inspiration for the Oculory. located in the Tower of Mzark]] In comparison to the rest of the Dwemer's creations and constructions, their architecture was mainly composed of stone. On the other hand, their methods of stonework and architectural construction was just as unique and grand as their metalwork. Their civilization's cities contained structures that were built with stone that was designed and constructed as sharp, straight, angular forms that were based on angled lines which were also intensely mathematical in nature. Architects favored "trusted, well-calculated designs based on angled lines rather than riskier, more imprecise calculations based on arcs and curves." Dwemer architecture is unique in that they favored stone over other materials. Their mastery of stonework is a shining example of their civilization, and a notable one at that. As opposed to metal which were found in their Animunculi, Dwarven artisans favored stone, at least as far as their buildings were concerned. However, as the Dwemer began to advance and achieve mastery over metalwork and more complex tools, metal was added to their architectural designs for buildings. Nevertheless, "the foundation of all known Dwemer ruins is built on stonework, and the structure of dwarven stonework is sharp, angular and intensely mathematical in nature." As a direct result, the traditions and knowledge that Dwemer architects and city planners had has allowed Dwemer buildings to stay structurally sound long after their race disappeared. ]] With Dwemer architecture and infrastructure, there were four tests used by Dwemer architects in city-planning and construction. The Test of Pattern required the observer to observe and analyze for patterns before planning. The Test of Disorder required the observer to proceed methodically when no pattern was observed. When the observer recognized that many tasks had to be accomplished in no specific order, the plan was to order all tasks to be completed, and he/she should be able to recall how, why and when the task was completed. The Test of Evasion had the observer to study an obstacle, and review his or her resources and abilities. If the obstacle was too difficult, then the observer had to find a way around the problem. The Test of Confrontation had the observer to inspect the obstacle and review his resources and abilities. If the obstacle was too difficult, then the observer had to look for a way around the obstacle, but if there was no possibility of going around the obstacle, then the issue had to be confronted directly.Guylaine's Architecture - Guylaine Marilie The architecture of Dwemer cities and sites in Vvardenfell was noticeably different than other Dwemer sites throughout Morrowind, as well as the other zones of territory the Dwemer civilization was found. The actual construction of the sites and the internal structure of the ruins was also unique; the more significant locations of the city were found closer to the surface. In Dwemer ruins on the mainland, the more important parts of a city were found much deeper underground. These findings have lead some scholars to believe that sites and cities outside of Vvardenfell and Morrowind were mere outposts, but some scholars state that differences between excavation and construction styles were because clan architects simply had their own styles and preferences when it came to civic planning.Dwemer Inquiries Vol III — Thelwe Ghelein Some scholars state that in Dwemer society, techniques and architectural design, development and construction were based on empirical study, so room for creativity and openness was small. One theory that supports the last hypothesis is that geological makeup most likely played a significant role for Dwemer colonies who had just begun to excavate out a mountain where they had prepared to build a new city. It was tougher for Dwemer excavators of colonies excavating in northern Skyrim, where the lands were cold and windy and the ground was rocky and frozen solid, versus Dwemer excavators working in Vvardenfell, where the volcanic substratum was soft and easy to dig through, or the "ubiquitous aquifiers found in Hammerfell." It is possible that Dwarven excavators in the northern areas were "not even able to excavate larger structures until reaching more pliable stratum." Language Both the Dwemer's language and writing system was referred to as Dwemeris; the language utilized many z's and d's in its form. The writing system was composed of and written as the Dwemer's own form of runes and glyphs, aesthetically similar to that of the Daedric Alphabet, yet it was heavily based on the Aldmeri Language.Nchunak's Fire and Faith — Nchunak Some forms of Dwemeris have been seen in the form of prefixes and suffixes of notable Dwemer names of various historical terms, such as "Volen-," meaning "hammer," and "-Fell," meaning "city," giving Volenfell; "City of the Hammer." The warhammer Volendrung has had its name translated into "Hammer of Might" by Dwemer scholars and translators. The nation of Hammerfell attributed its name to the warhammer Volendrung, as Dwemer and Hammerfell lore-history held that the Chieftain of the Rourken Clan decided to move his people to a new location, so he threw that very warhammer from Morrowind and would move to wherever it ended up, which was at the site of the city of Volenfell in Hammerfell, hence the two locations' names. The name FalZhardum Din, based on observations of Dwemeris texts and inscriptions on tablets and walls in an unknown Dwemer city, has been revealed to be the Dwemer name for Blackreach. The five books known as Divine Metaphysics, The Egg of Time, Hanging Gardens, Nchunak's Fire and Faith and Chronicles of Nchuleft, were all able to be translated by Dwemer scholars. Divine Metaphysics explained how the Dwemer created the Numidium and used Kagrenac's Tools on the Heart of Lorkhan. The Egg of Time was written by Bthuand Mzahnch, who refuted the theories of Kagrenac. Dialogue with Baladas Demnevanni in Hanging Gardens was a travel guide, Dialogue with Yagrum Bagarn in Nchunak's Fire and Faith was the tale of Nchunak, and Chronicles of Nchuleft was a story detailing the assissination plot against a Dwemer conference in Nchuleft.Divine MetaphysicsThe Egg of Time — Bthuand MzahnchHanging Gardens — Wasten Coridale Philosophy and Religion , written by Bthuand Mzahnch.]] There was no known story or background behind the Dwemer's disassociation with the Aldmer and other Mer races, as their society contained very few similarities with the other Mer races, other than some political and legal principles, and aspects of their language and writing system.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles — Imperial Geographic Society Antecedents of Dwemer Law The Dwemer were also far different than any other race on Tamriel, not just other Mer. Some scholars stated that the Dwemer preferred the use of machines and tools over magic, while some scholars have evidence to suggest and support that the Dwemer also used magic. It was unknown what religion the Dwemer had, or if they worshipped any gods or not, but it was known that they scorned the Daedra, the Nine Divines and essentially all of the gods, and attempted to defy them with their values of "reason and logic". The Dwemer people believed that they were more powerful than the gods and could acquire powers that could equal or even rival them. Many scholars agreed that those factors may have led to their demise. Some Dunmer scholars might even say, in this respect, that the Dwemer were blasphemous. They challenged the power and superiority of the et'Ada, the Aedra and Daedra, questioned their authority, and traveled from Mundus into the Outer Realms of Aetherius and Oblivion. In their underground sanctuaries, the Dwemer studied powerful, magical relics and researched powers that they believed "could rival the gods themselves." The Dwemer religion, if it was one at all, was said to be one of the most complex and difficult puzzles of Dwemer culture.Nchunak's Fire and Faith - Nchunak Though the Ancient Tales of the Dwemer book series was fictional and regarded by many scholars as labeling the Dwemer in a different way, the story featured in Azura and the Box tells of a Dwemer scholar who did not believe in the gods and religion. In Azura and the Box, Nchylbar met with his old friend Athynic. During their visit together, Nchylbar told Athynic that he intended to discover the nature of divine power. Athynic protested, but from the ties of a great friendship, he reluctantly agreed to help his friend. Athynic summoned Azura, and when Azura appeared, she spoke to him. Azura, Athynic and Nchylbar discussed what might have been in the closed box that Athynics' students brought in. Azura said that there was red-petalled flower in the box, but when Nchylbar opened the box, he revealed to everybody in the room that the box was empty. When Azura was about to leave, she made a look that only Athynic saw, and then she left. For Athynic, he could not speak and was trembling. That night, Nchylbar, who did not believe that the existence and power of the Gods was legitimate, was found dead.Ancient Tales of the Dwemer: Azura and the Box - Marobar Sul During the Dawn Era, the Dwemer attempted to reach the state of immortality up to the point right before they disappeared. During the Dawn Era, the Dwemer researched the fall of the Earth Bones, and were essentially trying to reverse the effects for themselves - to create immortality from the deaths of the Earth Bones. The Dwemer were trying to defy the Gods while also attempting to recreate their powers. The book - Divine Metaphysics, explained how the Dwemer tried to forge a new god, Anumidium, using Kagrenac's Tools and the sacred tones on the Heart of Lorkhan. It was "unfashionable among the Dwemer to view their spirits as synthetic constructs three, four, or forty creational gradients below the divine." The Dwemer were, however, not unified in their thinking; some opposed the research on the Ehlnofey/Earth Bones and the idea that the Dwemer race should be immortal. The ones who opposed this believed that "using the power Lorkhan's Heart was an unjustifiable risk." Later, during the Battle of Red Mountain, Chief Tonal Architect Kagrenac made one last shot to succeed in bringing immortality to his people, and in doing so, caused their entire people to disappear. It was unknown whether he succeeded or failed. It is possible that the Dwemer worshiped Mundus itself, theorized by some scholars from primary source text found by scholar and archaeologist Thelwe Ghelein in Irkngthand. There were mixed ideas on the text; some scholars believed that the text supported the idea that the Dwemer worshiped Mundus, while Ghelein did not believe that the text supported the theory that the Dwemer worshiped Mundus, but rather that the text was related to civic and political matters. Innovations and Crafting Technology Dwarves were known to have created—and manufactured on a very broad scale—thousands of mechanical apparatuses of varying complexity, most of which were constructed within the city of Nchardak, a large military production center.Neloth's dialogue during The Path of Knowledge.. These constructs are referred to as Animunculi, or simply "automatons", who were known to cause havoc when unleashed against enemies on the battlefield, completely obliterating enemy forces.. Several types were found within ancient Dwemer ruins, the most simple being that of an arachnid design used to ward off trespassers. Most automatons contained a soul gem, or more than one. According to research done by famed scholar Calcelmo and Sulla Trebatius, which were still theories, the soul gem(s) were believed to be what powered these machines. It may have also acted as a source of power for the boiler due to the extreme energy held within it. In some automatons, such as the Dwarven Spider Guardian, the soul gem(s) may have acted as a source of Destruction magic, being able to attack intruders with lightning bolts. They appeared allow the Spiders to function besides their internal steam power systems, electricity systems, and working gears and cogs. Research Notes - Sulla Trebatius The other types of Animunculi that were encountered included ballistas, centurions, and spheres. They were capable of receiving, interpreting and responding to the actions of people around them, due to the excellent work produced by Dwemer engineers.Aicantar's Lab Journal — Aicantar Animunculi were somehow linked to their place of origin, and would immediately lose power and shut down if removed from the vicinity.Senilius' Report — Senilias Cadiusus It was possible that animunculi were capable of reconstructing and repowering themselves to go back to protecting their former master's denizens. , inscribed with the information from an Elder Scroll]] Dwarven military equipment was effective and resilient to the effects of time. Their weapons were powerful and their armors strong. Dwarven Swords were effective at breaking through light armors; this was due to the venerability and sharpness of tempered Dwarven metal, and owed less to the double-edged design. Dwarven Armors were capable of withstanding incredibly heavy blows and taking on the most powerful of arrows. This was due to the fact that the Dwarves were an empire, civilization and culture built almost exclusively underground, so the Dwemer race itself was naturally accustomed to the aspects of living underground. Just like Dwarven Swords and other weapons, the effectiveness of Dwarven armor was more of a testament to great metallurgy skills rather than armorsmithing skills. When a Dwarven Dagger was compared to an Elven dagger, it was clear that most Dwemer weaponsmiths relied almost exclusively on creating quality crafting materials first, and allowed the final forms of those materials to stem from the concept that the weapon was intended to kill people. Dwemer armies also experimented with the use of crossbows. Though bows were additionally used, crossbows were technologically advanced. Various Dwemer engineers drew up several schematics for crossbows, including a standard and enhanced version. Schematics were also drawn up for explosive bolts to be used alongside the standard bolt, of which three known variants have been identified: an exploding fire bolt, exploding ice bolt, and an exploding shock bolt.Events of Ancient Technology based off Redguard's Dwemer Orrery]] During their existence, the Dwemer constructed many devices and machines. One of the creations they built was a monstrous golem, called Numidium, also known the Brass God.Anumidium Plans The Book of the Dragonborn - Emelene Madrine Numidium was designed to help them gain the divine power of immortality and transcend Nirn, also known as the Mortal Realm. Three powerful tools were designed to help the Tonal Architects tap into and draw power directly from the Heart. These three tools included Keening, Sunder and Wraithguard. Wraithguard was designed to protect the wearer from the potentially dangerous effects when experimenting with the Heart of Lorkhan. Sunder was designed to extract the specific amount and quality of divine power when working on the Heart. Keening was designed to focus and attune the divine power being extracted from the Heart. Other machines created were the Dwemer Convectors, an advanced machine that was developed and used to alter any soul gem and transform it into a Warped Soul Gem.Arniel Gane's dialogue during Arniel's Endeavor One such device they created was a Control Cube, which was designed and used to control specific constructs and maintain them. The Dwemer of Nchardak notably used many of these cubes to maintain their city, by controlling the various power systems that kept the city stable and to control the power system which supplied power to the Reading Room, as they would no doubt want to keep their massive, expansive library safe from outsiders. Another piece of technology the Dwemer constructed were Tonal Resonators. They were used as openers of doors and checkpoint markers between passageways, and still function to the modern day. Two devices the Dwemer created were Attunement Spheres and Dwarven Mechanisms, which were devices designed and used to open the entrance to Blackreach. The two devices directly interacted with one another; by placing an Attunement Sphere into a Dwarven Mechanism, the entrance to Blackreach would be unlocked. However, the pinnacle of their genius was the creation of a device called a Lexicon, which allowed them to read an Elder Scroll without going mad or blind, as well as acting as a portable information repository, being able to store vast amounts of knowledge within the device,Events during Unfathomable Depths as such combinations of machinery and magic were trademarks of the Dwemer. Dwemer crafters also made various "toys" similar to the Coo.An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City pg 166 Imperial Library Infernal City Lore Notes An example of the Dwemer's cultural characteristic for the arcane arts were the Aetherial artifacts: the Aetherial Staff, Aetherial Shield and the Aetherial Crown, whose powerful enchantments come from Aetherium. Smithing The Dwemer were masters of crafting and smith-work, and made many innovations in the art as well. The Dwemer people of this trade forged weapons, armor, tools and other materials in their day before the disappearance of their race. A unique ability known only as Ancient Knowledge, was an ability that granted a wearer of Dwarven Armor a 25% bonus and Smithing increases 15% faster. This knowledge was contained within the Lexicon. The Dwemer had their own weapons and armor. These weapons and armors were referred to as Dwarven weapons and armor. After the Dwemer race disappeared in 1E 700, it became difficult for anyone to obtain and/or forge these artifacts. However, it was possible to craft Dwarven weapons and armor, with the proper knowledge and materials. If one wished to craft Dwarven weapons and armor, Dwemer Artifacts had to be obtained, and then smelted down into Dwarven Metal, and then molded into a Dwarven Metal Ingot. A variety of materials were required to craft Dwarven weapons, which, depending upon the item(s) intended to be crafted, included Dwarven Metal Ingots, Quicksilver Ingots, Steel Ingots, Iron Ingots, Leather Strips and even Firewood. As for the materials required for crafting Dwarven Armor, the materials included Dwarven Metal Ingots, steel ingots, iron ingots and leather strips, depending upon which item was to be crafted. They were the creators of the Aetherium Forge, a massive, magma-fueled forge that was constructed to handle Aetherium and craft materials made from the luminescent crystal. Three items were known to be produced by the Aetherium Forge: the Aetherial Crown, the Aetherial Staff and the Aetherial Shield. All three items required one Aetherium Crest, one for each item. The Aetherial Crown required one Aetherial Crest, two Dwarven Metal Ingots, two Gold Ingots and two Flawless Sapphires. The Aetherial Staff required one Aetherium Crest, two Dwarven Metal Ingots, two ebony ingots and one gold ingot. The Aetherial Shield required one Aetherium Crest, four Dwarven Metal Ingots and two refined malachite. Crafting methods The Dwemer mainly focused on metallurgy, the study of the physical and chemical elements of metal. It is distinguished from the craft of metalworking in that with metalwork, the crafter is working with the actual components of metal, a process to "create individual parts, assemblies or large scale structures.""Metallurgy" on Wikipedia The overall concept of Dwarven construction and craftsmanship appeared to have been designed and built to be long-lasting, rather than fragile and easily destructible, which was a possible explanation for their preference of metal. However, other materials such as clay, paper and glass, though more easily weaker and destructible, cannot be completely eliminated from the known materials that Dwemer crafters may have used to construct their creations. The Dwemer people also studied the principals of engineering, metalwork and crafting. Mining and Smelting The Dwemer also had extensive knowledge on mining, extracting and smelting the ore they found, as well as incorporating the smelted metal into their weapons, armor, tools, devices and other crafts. Because of this, they were able to create their own distinctive form of metal which was easily mistaken for bronze. Since their disappearance, no other race had been able to successfully replicate the process that was used to create dwarven metal. The only known method that had been successful so far, was to melt down existing dwarven metallic scraps and start over from there. They were also the creators of an illusive concept known as the "Seven Natures of Metal."Ahzidal’s Descent — Halund Greycloak One other natural resource the Dwemer used was Aetherium. Aetherium was a rare natural material with a blue luminescent hue, strong magical properties, alchemically inert and harmonically volatile. No known process could enchant, smelt, mold, bind or break it. To the Dwemer, that was far from complicated; the Aetherium Forge was set up beneath Bthalft. Four Aetherium Shards could be combined to form an Aetherium Crest. Aetherium was the primary material in creating the Aetherial Artifacts. Science and Mathematics Besides mastering in the other arts and professions of their civilization, the Dwemer also mastered over the use of mathematics and science in itself and as an asset to their other professions. Science was an important aspect of the Dwemer academic society, especially the science of astronomy. They studied constellations, stars and planets in order to grasp a better understanding of the outside world. Because of this, the Dwemer constructed huge stationary machines—known as an Orrery—which was a scaled model of a solar system that depicts planetary motions. The Dwemer have made incredible observations of the night sky during their existence. As is known throughout all of Tamriel, Aurbis encompasses Mundus, which includes Nirn, its moons, the stars and Aetherius, the realm of the Aedra; Nirn is the only planet in the mortal plane also known as Nirn. The two moons that encompass Nirn are Secunda and Masser, in which Masser is the larger of the two. There is also the Void and Oblivion, which are also immortal realms of the Daedra.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Arena Supermundus — Imperial Geographic Society Economy Very little was known about the Dwemer economy, and if there even was one, but it was known about the form(s) of currency they used. One form of currency they used was known as the Dwemer Coin. Government Almost nothing was known about the government of the Dwemer. One policy was known in Dwemer judicial systems: if one was killed by an Animunculi, the associates of the fallen have the authority to disassemble the Animunculi and take its parts within thirty days. During the First Era, the Dwemer made an alliance with the Chimer to expel the Nords from Morrowind. This governing alliance between the two peoples was known as the First Council. The First Council allied the two civilizations, and allowed the two peoples and their cultures to interact with each other. Notable Dwemer *Dumac - King of the clans in Morrowind, formerly known as Resdayn. Dumac helped formed the First Council with Indoril Nerevar. *Kagrenac - High Priest and Chief Tonal Architect who oversaw the project to research and experiment on the Heart of Lorkhan. He ordered the construction of the Numidium and three tools, which included Keening, Sunder and Wraithguard, to be used when the divine power was extracted from the Heart of Lorkhan. *Yagrum Bagarn - One of the Tonal Architects who worked under Kagrenac. Bagarn was not present in the mortal realm when his race disappeared, so he was unaffected by Kagrenacs' tapping into the Heart of Lorkhan. After he returned to the mortal realm and found out how his race disappeared, he spent many long years searching for any signs of his people, but to no avail. *Nchunak - A notable traveler who went to many cities and kingdoms to teach the theories of Kagrenac. *Bthuand Mzahnch - One of the Tonal Architects who worked under Kagrenac. Bthuand was one of the few who argued against the idea that tapping into the Heart of Lorkhan was too dangerous. He wrote his theories in The Egg of Time. *Mzunchend - Invented the first pin lock system.History of Lock Picking Trivia *Like the Aldmeri, Ayleids, Snow Elves and Chimer, the Dwemer are one of the four "ancient civilizations" of Tamriel. *The Dwemer writing system may be analogous to the real life traditional Gaelic. Appearances * ** ** * ** ** * ** ** * Notes *Scholarly works, essays, legends and tales have never really explained the appearance and personality of the Dwemer as individuals, as well as individual achievements and progression in the arts and civilization, but more of as a race. In addition, it is never really explained whether the Dwemer were united under a single banner as an empire, or if there were individual clans that were connected but not united as an empire, or there was a single Dwemer empire but with a wide variety in their professions and arts, government and economy. *The Dwemer, if the theory about Azura imprisoning them is correct, may be in a realm accesible by mortals, as Falion in Morthal says,"I have travelled the Oblivion planes. I have met Daedra, and Dwemer, and everything in between." This seems to suggest that the realm is a plane of Oblivion, or perhaps a pocket dimension. External Links *Imperial Library References de:Dwemer es:Dwemer it:Dwemer pl:Dwemer ru:Двемер fr:Dwemers Category:Mer Category:Races Category:Dwemer Category:Extinct Races